


The Façade

by Le0mac0ss



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Mention of Death, Rape/Non-con Elements, Violence, mention of suicide
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:07:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21524212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Le0mac0ss/pseuds/Le0mac0ss
Summary: If you like shit like 'The Proposal' (yeah the Sandra Bullock/Ryan Reynolds movie),, then your gonna love this fic...Twenty year old Emma Swan works for Killian Jones in a prestigious Lawyer Firm in order to get through college. All is well, she enjoys her job as much as you can working for intimidating, brooding lawyer in office settings; all things take a turn of events when her BOSS, whom she barely knows and is slightly terrified of, offers to pay her way through college in one condition: She pretends to be his wife for a month, while his grandparents come in from across the country to visit him."I... Don't think I under stand. What did you just say, sir?""I'm asking you to be my rather dashing bride for a month. How did you not hear me right, Swan?"oh shit
Relationships: Belle/Rumplestiltskin | Mr. Gold, Captain Hook | Killian Jones/Emma Swan, Prince Charming | David Nolan/Snow White | Mary Margaret Blanchard
Kudos: 28





	The Façade

If I were to list off the most embarrassing, most humiliating, most awkward, and by far, the stupidest freaking moments I've ever been through in my life, this whole month would be the first, and most important thing on my list. I've never been through anything like this in my life, and I'm not sure if I can ask anyone for help, because I am positive that no one has ever been through a situation like this. I can't even go to my best friend for help, because... Well, I can't even tell people the real story behind my situation.  
I bet you're wondering what the hell I'm talking about, right? Well, I wish I did too. I guess I can start from the beginning though. It may help everyone if I try to straighten this out, including myself.

You see, I work at this big law firm centered in the most crowded and overdrawn city in this apple of a state. That's right, New York City. It sucks all hell for parking, has barely breathable air, and rats in more ways than just the rodents; but it pays well, and it's getting me through college (as much as it can). I don't do any of the serious business the rats- uh… I mean lawyers do, I'm an assistant to one though, and boy, he is a lawyer all right.  


His name is Killian Jones. A lot of the people in our office call him Hook, based off of a Christmas party years back where almost everyone had a little too much to drink (as you do) and incidentally enough, though unclear because of the many retelling I’ve heard, his false hand he wears (he’s missing a hand) got switched with a hook you would find on a boat? And ever since then everyone wholeheartedly started referring to him as Hook, playfully. All goes to show that office environments can have fun, right? Though his pet name is an alias brought on from the villain of Peter Pan, this man is shy of ‘Captain Hook’; look wise and personality wise, I would suppose. Piercing blue eyes, an accent to drive literally anyone crazy, and he’s definitely very active in the gym; and could get literally any woman (or man) he would want, I would assume; I’m not an idiot. Like it even matters. . . I have nothing with, around, or about with him. He’s just my boss. One hundred percent professional. 

Aside from his appearance, he’s kind of terrifying. It would be a lie if I said he has yet to intimidate me so far. His ocean blues have a piercing, fierce gaze to them that definitively tell anyone who come into contact with to, ‘fuck off and don’t waste my time unless it’s business’ like he’s a vengeful captain and we’re his meek crew, and for that reason, I try to avoid them at all costs, unless I do, in fact, have business.  
Though sometimes I find myself taking sideways glances and stealthy peeks, I mean, who wouldn’t? He seems to be the kind of soul that is rarely satisfied, walls built up far and wide, preventing anyone from seeing who he really is, on the inside. I would know a thing or two about that. He couldn't make them softer, couldn't make them widen even a little, whether he's shocked or not, and at some times, I honestly thought he couldn't blink. If he did, he did it while I wasn't looking or he blinked too fast, or maybe we blinked at the same time. I can't really be too sure.  
Just the mere thought of him makes me tense, because we have a like tension? I would say. Don’t get me wrong, I’m really good at reading people and it’s like with him all my senses get lost and jumbled up. Sometimes I can swear I can catch him glancing at me with eyes of longing , and don’t even mention the amount of innuendos that slip from his teeth; though I’ve been reassured by many that that’s how he just is, it still leaves me flushed and perplexed because I have never let anyone say things like that to me, let alone a BOSS. It could just play out as me being a dumb twenty year old, though.

Rest assured, I am forever grateful I even landed this job, because without it I don’t even know how I could even afford rent, basic bills and college; I would be devastated if I had to settle for less than the place and roommate I currently have, Mary Margaret who has become one of the closest friends I have ever had, really. After my parents abandoned me as a baby, making pretty dumb decisions as a kid in foster care, having pretty rough things happen to me in said foster care, landing in jail and pregnant, giving an entire kid up for adoption, and an array of many different things Mart Margaret was the first one to actually believe in me and help out a lost kid make at least anything out of myself; helping me get a GED, into college, and so many other things. My whole life, she was the first shoulder I could lean on, and that is why I am forever grateful. For once, these past two years, I have someone; and though she’s a few years older than me, she really comes off strongly as a mother figure to me.  
On the contrary, back to Killian, he’s actually someone I look up to. I admire him, because he is a hard worker. There isn't a time I've seen him where he isn't working on something important. Strangely enough, he makes me want to work harder just by watching him do it. I feel like I can accomplish something, anything really, because if he can do it, then so can I. So it's not all too bad working for him, however, I can say this for sure; after that day a month ago, I really, really wonder why I keep this job myself.

I don't want to say something cheesy like, "It started on a sunny Saturday morning," but I guess setting the tone would be good. On the contrary to the previous statement, it was a dark and rainy Monday afternoon. Power had come and gone a couple of times in our office, and people were on edge, but only because they wanted to go home. I was no exception. After the third time the power flickered (and inevitably making me lose the document I was working on) I was about ready to get up, grab my shit, and leave.  
I cursed at my computer, threw my hands up into the air, and grunted with defeat. I had been working on that document for Killian for two hours now. There was an autosave function, but only if I ever saved. Two hours of work down the drain, two hours to which he'll make me make up.

"God damn it," I growled and pulled my legs up into my chair.

"Did you lose your work too?" I lifted my head up from my knees and saw Belle, Mr. Gold’s (Killian’s boss) assistant, looking over the divider leading to her personal office. Her nose barely peeked over the side of the divider, her hair draped and curling around her shoulders and her soft, blue eyes staring at me in the dark. I found it slightly cute, because the divider wasn't tall, in fact, it was a few inches shorter than me, but Belle was petite.

"Yeah, and it fucking sucks." I whined and rolled my neck back to crack it. Belle lingered for a moment at the divider, before leaving it in favor of standing with me. She held up a small package of something, but in the dark I couldn't see anything.

"Here, have some." She offered and nudged it forward.

"I can't see it. What is it?" I asked and pulled the mysterious item from her.

"It's just chocolate. I thought you could use a little pick me up." She said with a smile. I smiled back at her, a sigh of relief leaving my lips.

"Have I ever told you that you're my favorite person, Belle?" I asked. She giggled into her hand and went back to her office, but she peered over the divider once more.

"Yes, but you could stand to say it a little more." She said. I chuckled as I went about eating the chocolate she'd given me. It wasn't a special chocolate or overly expensive, but man, what a stress reliever. This little piece of chocolate and heaven was the perfect pick me up.

"Well, you're my favorite person. Thank you for this, I really needed it." I said while waving it at her. The lights in the building flickered, but they didn't turn back on. I heard her groan on the other side in her office, but she waved her hand over the side of the wall for me in appreciation.

"Can't we just go home already?" I could hear the complaint come from the next office over. I rolled out on my fun wheelie chair a bit to see Leroy with his head on his desk and his butt just barely in his chair. He looked as if he was about ready to fall asleep, and I don't blame him. We all could use it.  
This new case we were working on was driving us nuts. Divorce cases are the worst kind, leaving us tired and grumpy with our own lives. People bring that crap to us and we suffer for it. We ended up with one divorce here already because of a previous one brought in, and that in turn brought on a whole bunch of awkwardness to the table, because the people who got divorced were Belle and Mr. Gold.

In all honesty, they never seemed to lovey dovey to begin with. I thought, at first, that it was because they were trying to keep professional at work. I heard later from Leroy that they had a few problems at home. When a case for a divorce came in, they ended their relationship as well. It came as a bit of a shock, and it was also saddening, but they were very adult about it. They broke up quietly, no arguing and no fighting, and it's been that way since. They talk to each other like longtime friends now, and surprisingly enough, they look a bit happier being friends than being married. Well, Belle did, Mr. Gold always had a twinge of hurt in his eye, replacing his once fearful gaze. 

"Hang in there, we're almost done." I said to Leroy. He groaned into his mouse pad and pulled his phone out. The brightness of his screen nearly blinded me in the dark, so I ended up back in my office. When I felt the chocolate break in my hand, I went back and held it out for him. "Want some chocolate?" I asked.

"Psh, no. I don't want any of your nasty chocolate." He waved at me with the bright light of his phone, making me wince and retract my hand.

"Alright," I said with a small sigh. Guess I’ll go fuck myself then.

The lights flickered again. I groaned in agitation and leaned back in my chair with my forearm over my eyes, hoping that either the power would eventually come on or we could just go home, because this was ridiculous. There's no point at being at work when there's absolutely nothing to do. Sure, there's stuff to do, but we can't do anything in the dark, and our work is mainly on computers, which leaves us only with paperwork that needs to be filed. I can't do that in the dark and neither can anyone else here. We aren't robots; we can't do everything we're told no matter the atmosphere.  
I sighed as I lifted my arm away from my face. There was a bright light in my face all of a sudden, and behind that bright light was a horrifyingly white face with bright red lips, hovering over me. I screamed bloody murder and fell out of my chair, but once recovering from the fall, I could hear the all too snide chuckle of Gold’s second assistant.

"What the hell, Regina" I barked at her. Said women lost her smirk and narrowed her eyes at me.

"Pleasure seeing you too, Miss Swan" She answered through teeth. She was practically leaning over my desk for support.

I growled as I got up from the floor and pushed her off of my chair. Rebirthing her former smirk, while I patted myself off and sat back down.

"I'm glad to see you find this funny." I grumbled.

"My apologies, I actually came over here to tell you something, but I saw the opportunity and took it." She flashed a big grin at me.

"What was it you wanted to tell me?" I asked, all too not amused.

"I was just talking with Mr. Jones. He wants to see you in his office now." She said rather somber like. I dropped my head back against my chair and groaned.

"I knew this fucking job wouldn't last long." I groped and stood up, Brushing my fingers through my hair.

"I'm sure that's not it, Emma. He probably wants to ask you about the documents he sent you." Belle said over the divider.

"Those are the ones I just lost!" I whined and pointed to the black screen of my dead computer.

"Oh. . ." She mumbled.

"You're done for," Leroy said from his office. I rolled my eyes at him, though he didn't see the gesture. I stood up from my chair and looked over myself, making sure my appearance was okay before I turned to the others.

"Any words of advice?" I asked hopelessly.

"Don't bend over." Leroy said again. I scoffed in his direction and turned back to the two girls staring at me.

"Well...?" I prompted.

"We loved you, Emma." Belle said somberly.

"We'll miss having you around, you will be dearly missed." Regina bowed her head, though the corners of her lips looked as though as they were straining to not smirk.

Great

"Thanks guys, I really appreciate it." I waved a flaccid hand at them and dragged my feet to Killian’s office.  
What could he possibly want? Was it really about those documents? I can't help that the power cut out all of my hard work; although, I could have bothered to save them at some point. He wouldn't fire me over something small like that... Right?

... I'm fucked.

I reached Killian’s door and gave an audible sigh. I reached a hand up to knock, but hesitated for a moment. I looked down at myself one more time, and then ran my fingers through my hair. Killian had a terrible penchant for cleanliness, and not just around the office. Everyone always had to look their best, be presentable. I was so tired last night that I didn't take a shower, and don’t even mention the stormy weather ruining any living chance of my makeup not budging where it’s supposed to be. And the fact my blouse and skirt are wrinkled to shit and back. I pull my jacket in, trying to shield myself the best I can.

I nodded once I felt that I was as presentable as presentable could be. I knocked on the door and waited. There was a few seconds of a pause before someone called for me to come in. I did as told, stepping into the office before shutting the door behind me.

"You wanted to see me, uh, sir. . .?" I asked. Killian was leaning against the edge of his desk, looking outside the wall-length windows to watch the rain fall. The curtains had been drawn back, letting light into the room. It wasn't much, but it was enough so I could see his dark silhouette against his desk.

"Aye, lass," He muttered in the deep voice of his. He looked away from the window and back at me, his blue eyes seeming to shine in the darkness and making me shiver. "Come here, Swan." He said and motioned for me towards him with his hand. I did as told and walked up to him with my hands nervously clenching by my sides.

"Sir, if this is about the documents with the Johnson family, I lost them when the power went out! I was only a few pages to being done, I swear!" I suddenly blurted out. I was nervous; I couldn't help it. I know this case was causing grief with everyone, so I knew that if I messed up, I'd only cause more stress for everybody.

"That's not what this is about... Although I'll have to make sure to deduct an hour of pay from your paycheck for that." Killian said nonchalantly. My shoulders slumped in defeat from that; I knew something like this would happen. "I need to ask a favor from you."  
"What can I help you with?" I asked dejectedly. Killian pushed himself off of his desk and slowly walked over to the windows, his arms crossing over his chest like he was deep in thought and his quiet footsteps against the carpet being the only sound in the room I could hear. He remained quiet for a moment, his eyes watching the rain fall outside like a hurricane. His foot tapped at the floor for a moment, a quirk I noticed a long time ago that he does when he's particularly irritated with something. Just my luck.

"My great grandparents are coming from Ireland to visit me." Killian spoke up. I stepped closer to him, not wanting to be rude from mishearing him.

"Okay," I mumbled, a little drawled out to show my confusion. "Your great grandparents?" I asked.

"Yes, my grandmother is ninety-eight years old and my grandfather just turned one hundred and one a week ago." Killian said. He really didn't sound all too enthusiastic about the ordeal, I'm not sure why though. I'd be rather ecstatic to hear that my great grandparents, who had lived a century, would be coming to visit me... That would be if I had any.

"That's impressive," I said as enthusiastically as I could.

"Aye, indeed, love," Killian retorted. 

"It must be something to be so old, but still be traveling." I continued.

"I've never had the time to talk to them about stuff like that. My grandmother just got into a wheelchair, but my grandfather is still walking. They both wanted to see me for his birthday." He explained.

"That's a great idea. I mean, you only turn one hundred and one once, and who knows how long he'll have left?" I asked. Killian raised a brow in my direction, staring me down to three feet tall from the comment. I hadn't meant to insult anyone; I was just making a point. I bowed my head down apologetically, mumbling a short apology for the comment.

"It's alright. Sometimes I question the same thing, that's why I said it was okay for them to come by." He said, turning his gaze back to the chaos outside. I relaxed when freed from his gaze, my shoulders slumping again. "I think it's about time for a visit. I haven't seen them for over ten years."

"So... Am I going to pick them up from the airport or something?" I asked while tilting my head.

"No, that's not it." He tapped his foot on the floor again.

"So… what's the favor then?" I asked, kicking my foot.

"You see, a few weeks ago, while I was on the phone with my grandmother, she was asking me about how my life was going. She asked me about how my job was, how my friends were doing, all of that stuff." He started. "She asked me if I had anyone special in my life, and I was bloody stupid enough to tell her that I did." He continued.

"I didn't know you were seeing someone." I mumbled.

"I'm not; I was just saying that to make her happy. That was before we planned for them to come see me. I told her I had gotten married again, eloped really, and she was quite ecstatic to hear it." He said. "But now they're coming down to see me, and they expect to meet the rather dashing lass, I betrothed ."

"Oh, that really is a problem." I muttered. "I don't understand though, what is it you need my help with?" I asked. Killian tapped his foot once more before turning his whole body in my direction. He looked up at me with a rather confused expression, like he didn't know the answer himself, but he made it clear with his next words.

"I need you to marry me, Emma Swan."

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time posting/writing a fic and uploading it online! Mostly done out of being bored and the fact that I'm about to go on break for school, so I'll have loads of free time.


End file.
